


i wanna say i think you're okay

by YourFriendlyNeighborhoodAlumis



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, same with mc, sayori is only mentioned, this is really short and i'm sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendlyNeighborhoodAlumis/pseuds/YourFriendlyNeighborhoodAlumis
Summary: She didn’t like her. In fact, she hated her. From her demeanor, to her poems; her physique and her interests. It was decided. she hated everything about her.Yet Natsuki couldn’t get enough of her.(title comes from the song "uwu" by chevy)





	i wanna say i think you're okay

She didn’t like her. In fact, she hated her. From her demeanor, to her poems; her physique and her interests. It was decided. she hated everything about her.

Yet Natsuki couldn’t get enough of her. 

Everything she thought she hated about Yuri, she loved. Despite her reluctance about getting into horror novels, Natsuki couldn’t help but want to get into them on her behalf. She idealized her height, wishing she was as tall as Yuri so she could inspect her face more, but in focus. Although, she was fine with watching at a distance.

Of course, it wasn’t love at first sight, like it was in manga. Natsuki assumed it always had to be that way; a consequence of getting your head stuck in a book. Which is what her and Yuri primarily have in common. They just don’t like the same genres, which resulted in the style of their poems. Ugh. Monika encouraging them to share their poems ever since the new member showed up was a totally bad idea. 

To get her mind off of Yuri, Natsuki decided it wouldn’t hurt to chat with the new member. Specifically, she thought it would be best to chat about her favorite manga, Parfait Girls, seeing as they also like manga. At first, the new member didn’t seem to be interested at all in it, but as they read more, they realized it wasn’t so bad. In fact, as the new member was getting more immersed in the events of the story, Natsuki didn’t find them as unlikable as she did when Sayori introduced them to the rest of the club members. 

But then it came time to share poems. This was the first time everyone had to do so, and Natsuki was already getting goosebumps. She found her poem to be not as good, as she was practically wasting her energy on impressing the other club members, mainly Yuri or the new member. When it came time for Natsuki and Yuri to swap poems, an argument ensued. Deep down, Natsuki really didn’t have the heart to fight with her, so it explained why her points lacked logic sometimes. She only wanted to be friends, maybe a little more, but it was hard to due to Yuri’s rigid shell she cast upon herself, especially since they were fighting about basically nothing.

Natsuki also noticed how the new member fluctuated in writing poems that catered to her or Yuri. She could definitely tell in the prose. She didn’t mind the ones that were specifically for Yuri, but she much preferred their cutesy way of writing that were for her. She was glad that there was someone else who also preferred the simple way to do things.

After school was over, Natsuki immediately went to the club room, putting her bag down on a desk she normally sat in. She looked over to see Yuri alone, looking out the window. Immediately, Natsuki felt herself getting hot all over, particularly her face. This normally didn’t happen. Monika was always the first one to be here, then Sayori, then Yuri, then the new club member, even though they were normally with Sayori for the most part. 

“How come you’re not late, as per usual?” She asked, putting on her tough demeanor. “And where’s Monika? She’s supposed to be here first!” 

“No idea,” Yuri’s voice was mellow, syrupy. “What’s on your mind that causes you to act in such a way?” 

“N- nothing!” Natsuki lied, hiding away her embarrassment. “It’s just unusual, since Monika is always here first, uhh, that’s all!” 

Great. Now she’s gotten under my skin. Am I ever going to let this go? 

“Well,” Yuri said, turning away from the window now. “I’m going to look for her. We can’t do much without her around, anyway.” 

Natsuki watched as she walked away. Slowly but surely, she faded away from sight. She sighed, just wishing to become closer to her. That was her one opportunity, without anybody in the way! She wouldn't know what any of the club members would say if they figured Natsuki had a crush on Yuri in the slightest.

“Natsuki?” A familiar voice inquired. Monika, from the sound of it. “Are you the only one here? The others tend to be running late, it seems.” 

She turned around, her suspicions correct. “Yuri was just looking for you.” Her voice was more quiet, despite her normal rowdiness when speaking to a superior figure like Monika. 

“Hmm.”

“What do you mean, hmm!?” Natsuki asked, now angry. “We gotta--you know what, I’ll go after her!”

“Wait.”

She stopped. 

“Is there anything… wrong with Yuri that you know of?” Monika said. “Like, at all? I’m... just curious, really.”

“Hell if I know.” Natsuki replied as she left the room. Although, that was only a half-truth. She knew of Yuri cutting herself, but that was all. Who knows what sort of twisted things Yuri does in her spare time?

After almost what felt like an hour, Natsuki saw Yuri walking in the corridor. 

“Are you still looking for Monika?” Natsuki couldn’t help but ask. “I already found her. We can go back to the club room now.” 

“Uhm, yeah,” Yuri responded, reticent. Natsuki made a face, disoriented. But, thinking about it, this was her chance to confess. She didn’t care if Yuri reciprocated her feelings or not, she just wanted to let her know at this point.

“Hey,” She spoke, albeit slowly. “I just wanna say… I think you’re okay.” 

“W- what?”

“I just said it!” Natsuki blurted, clearly unsettled. “Look, I kinda like you. But, not in the way you think.”

Complete and utter silence.

“I love you, okay!? Is that what you’re looking for?” 

She turned away, felt like she said too much. She almost thought the whole school would be able to hear her. After a few minutes, she could hear Yuri giggling wholesomely in the distance. Even her laugh was cute.

“I love you too, Natsuki!”

“Wait, really?” 

“Yes!” Yuri started fiddling with her hair. “I really do. I’ve been meaning to become closer with you, but because of that tough act of yours, I really couldn’t. I never would’ve thought you felt the same!”

They stopped talking for a moment. The whole damn thing was awkward. But that was how they were, come to think of it: just two awkward people with a load of flaws. And that was okay. 

“Well, we should be getting back to the clubroom,” Natsuki said, breaking the silence. “Wanna talk about this later?”

Yuri nodded. “I’d like that.”


End file.
